THE CHRONICLES OF SARA VALENTINE
by Elenes93
Summary: When A 'Slenderman' attacks a human man in the woods, his prey's emotions and memory's become too much for him to handle. Overwhelmed by curiousity and a lust to kill and forget, he searches for the girl within the man's last memory, his eighteen year old daughter, Sara Valentine. But crazed by her father's death, she is not exactly what the slenderman anticipated.


He rested up against the familiar tree. Everything was dark and quiet, nothing out of the ordinary.  
despite the fact that he was growing weak. He needed to disperse, and quick.  
His tendrils were shedding, as well as the rest of his absurdingly thin body. Heat radiated off of him,  
steam sizzling through the cold air.  
He feared today would be his last day alive.

"I need something...  
G."

Up ahead he could feel the heart beat of a young doe, but he ignored it.

"Pointless... It would not be sufficient. ...It would not be enough.  
perhaps... perhaps this is it.."  
He had given up when his supernatural senses heightened. He leaned closer to his  
Allie, the tree. And let the roots of his friend guide him, scanning the forest floors when something had caught  
his attention.

"Male Human." he thought to himself, as he strayed from the tree's' inferior  
abilities and linked into his own, self weakening yet accurate radar. His 'radar' was a telekinetic ability of his he used  
frequently while hunting weak, pestering humans.  
Within a few seconds he realized the tree was indeed correct. And his murderous instincts kicked in.  
He sharply stood straight, standing a a staggering eleven feet tall.  
All of his pain resided, due to the energy his body was beginning to devour from the unfortunate soul a few miles away.

"Thirty-four..." he calculated accurately.

His insides rumbled,- starved for what seemed to be thousands of years.

"Approximately... eight meters east..."

He floated then, as fast as he'd ever had before. Like a ghost from a scary movie. He could already hear the man's  
thought the closer he neared.

"There's gotta be an animal around here somewhere... there was scat near the road... it should be around here..."  
The humans' thoughts were random, scattered, somewhat fumbled. And they irritated him as he neared.

"The sooner I diminish him... the sooner I'll have peace.. and quiet."

It irritated him for a simple purpose. Human's thought unimportant thoughts in their last moments of life.  
It was possibly the only single thing he disliked about killing and feeding off of humans; seeing  
them in pain didn't faze him, on the contrary he as long as the rest of his kind were biologically unable to feel anything, and  
even if one of his kind showed any slight show of emotion, they were terminated.  
But it was disturbing, even to a grotesque creäture such as himself, to hear the unimportant feeble last thoughts.  
Humans always died thinking the most stupidest things. And unfortunately this man was no exception.  
He ignored his burning aching insides that grumbled greedily for human bone marrow.

"No need to play cat and mouse." He said hastily, instantly destroying any hint of sorrow present within him.  
This universe was survival of the fittest. And he attacked bluntly, wasting no time. He delivered a powerful strike weighing about half a ton  
upon the side of the man's head. The man with unruly curly blond hair collapsed to the forest floor face down, his body weight thrashing against the earth.  
He groaned a total of four times before he looked over his right shoulder. And upon looking at our main character's form, his light brown eyes widened in horror.  
"FACELESS." was the first thought the injured man thought, and before he was able to say or think another single word,  
the creäture tore a long tentacle-like arm straight through him. He tore out a rib with horrifying ease. Bone marrow was what helped the creature survive,  
it was the reason his arms could extend and why his abilities were heightened. Not all of his kind were able to read minds like him.  
Whilst the man let out horrifying sobbs of pain, he devoured the rib, then tore out another, then another,  
the human blood a beautiful contract against his silky paper white skin. He then continued- both arms, both legs, the spine, then the skull.  
He ate the poor man's insides, eating the human heart last, following the ancient process that was taught to him by his elders. surprisingly and miracously enough, the man presumed alive.  
Although it seems incredulously impossible. As he struggled to rip out a few thick arteries, an unconcious thought surfaced to him. And he couldnt help but halt his  
last and final withdrawal, out of curiosity to see what it was. If he were to tear out the heart, surely the man would die.  
Before he had a chance to think anything worth the while. He gave his victim a chance to think something worth the while before he killed him.  
A visual of a young girl surfaced to him.  
Obviously she was what seemed to be a teenager, with brilliant blue eyes, and flowing dark hair. Within the perfect curve of her face he could feel a strong resemblance  
to someone he did not know let alone, recognize. But he could feel the male's care for both women. He froze then as the girl looked over her shoulder.  
Just as the human male had, before he commenced his malicious attack.  
And, she smiled brilliantly and laughed. As he held the still weakly beating heart, he froze.  
The last thing he heard was;  
"Sara-" and he tore out the heart violently, desperate to not hear another single thing.  
But it was too late... and he stood there, a horrible monster with a human heart in his grasp. Unable to force the emotions away.  
Unable to be a good example of his kind. Unable to have the ability to be a good monster, nor a good being with emotions.  
Feeling out of place he squeezed the heart... his appetite long gone and contemplated what to do next.  
Her name kept haunting him and it was then that he realized that this human was more than just another being. He was more than a meal.  
And he had someone he had to look after. Someone who was not able to fully protect herself, and who was an easy target for an enemy.  
Perhaps this was why he was taught not to meddle. Because, you learn and discover things you wouldn't want to know in the  
first place.  
That was why they adamantly told his kind, -ordered them not to feel anything. Just to do what you had to, kill, feast and be on your  
way. His mind swirled then, his emotions getting the best of him. And he stood up and felt the heart dripping cold scabbing blood against him.  
Then he left, after sharply impaling a hollowed out human against another familiar tree.

THIS IS THE STORY OF SARA VALENTINE. READ WITH CAUTION.


End file.
